


A Happy New Year

by Guanin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: Jim and Oswald celebrate the new year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo card prompt "champagne".

“Ten!”

Oswald’s first New Year’s Eve celebration as mayor was progressing without a hitch. A few hiccups had occurred, admittedly, but the sudden champagne shortage had been dealt with by a quick resupply trip to one of his storage centers across town, and now every guest in the main square who wished it held a flute in their hands as they eagerly counted down the seconds to 2017. 

“Nine!”

The entire square was embellished with twinkling lights, the pines still adorned like Christmas trees and the lampposts trailing sparkling, red ribbons and banners bearing the golden words, “Happy New Year!” A main stage stood on one side before a pair of oak trees, from which, until a few minutes ago, a band had been playing holiday songs and other festive tunes to the delight of the assembled populace.

“Eight!”

Oswald presided over the ceremonies, delighting in the applause and praise he’d received during his speech assuring them that, under his leadership, the new year would be better and brighter than the one before. Now he had returned to the stage to lead the countdown. Or so ran the official reason.

“Seven!”

Palms sweaty, he anxiously looked around the stage, sighing in relief as Jim rushed up the right side stairs to join him.

“Six!”

“Are you sure about this?” Jim spoke into his ear, just loud enough so that only Oswald could hear him above the counting.

“Five!”

“Yes. How about you?”

“Four!”

“Yes.”

Jim gulped down what remained of his champagne, and put down his glass on the floor.

“Three!”

Oswald did the same, standing in front of Jim, who regarded him with a nervous expression.

“Two!”

Oswald smiled, resisting the urge to grab his hands. Not yet.

“One!”

_Here goes._

As the shouting announcing the new year commenced and several couples celebrated with a kiss, Oswald and Jim joined them. Oswald could feel Jim’s apprehensive heartbeat against his own as they leaned into each other, holding each other tight and seeking what furtive intimacy they could while surrounded by people who had just received a firm confirmation that their mayor wasn’t straight. Neither had been comfortable coming out to the wider world when Oswald was elected to office, but hiding their relationship with both of them so often in the public eye was wearing and bothersome, so they finally agreed not to anymore. Fuck it. When had either of them cared what others thought of them, anyway? 

The leaned back, hands slipping down to each other’s shoulders, and looked out at the crowd. Everyone was staring at them, many cheering and clapping. A grin broke across Oswald’s face. Jim grabbed one of his hands, kissing his knuckles, just as pleasantly surprised as him. Chuckling, Oswald kissed him again.


End file.
